Love Bites
by Girlnextdoor12100
Summary: What happen's when Robin is running, running for his life away from slayer's. He's been bitten. He meat's a wear wolf called Raven and the two are then brought to the school by Vlad. Vlad/Erin Romance and Robin/Raven Romance and Vlad/Robin Friendship. Don't know where this story is going, but it's my first Young Dracula fanfic. Please read
1. Robin the Vampire

He was running. Running for his life. Away from stokely, away from the slayer's that were close behind him. He rememberd everything. He rememberd vlad. he rememberd ingrid. He rememberd what they were. He only just rememberd last weak, when he was bitten. He could of been drained but the blood thirsty beast let him live for eternity.

Robin rememberd the feeling. He felt the monster's eye's on him. That's when he saw the monster's sparkling white teeth, that were ready to plunge into his neck. Robin took one look and passed out.

When he awoke. The beast was gone leaving Robn to wonder why the vampire had left him alive. He touch his neck, where he felt two blooded hole's on the side of his neck. That's when he rememberd. He rememberd vampire's but most importantly he rememberd vlad, his vampire friend who had disappeared from stokely four year's ago. It was all flooding back to him.

That was when he decidded to run. He couldn't go home. He couldn't let his parent's see the monster that was forming inside him. He was scared. He wanted to find vlad, he needed to talk to him.

And now it's been a weak later. He seemed to have transformed very quickly as he quickly got his fang's and the blood thirst was over powering.

He had already tried to bite someone and he would of got his fang's in the breather's neck. If it hadn't of been for the slayer's that were ready to push a stake through his unbeating heart. So he ran, ran further into the wood's. With the slayer's close behind him, stake's raised and garlic around there neck's.

Robin had always wanted to be a vampire, but he had never exspected it to be anything like this. He suddenly knew why Vlad had been scared to turn into a full vampire. It wasn't easy, especally when his fang's had started to come through two day's after he had been bitten. It was still very painful when he lowerd his fang's.

He ran behind tree after tree. He had been doing this all day. So the sun couldn't get him. The sun was now setting, which made it difficult to run. Once he ran behind a tree, he felt his hand's burn as the sun caught them. He let out a painful yelp as he hid. Watching the slayer's from a distance as they tried to find him.

He slowly stepped backword's. Hoping the sun wouldn't get him this time. He stepped on a twig, alerting the slayer's to his presence. He ran faster as the sun was slowly going downword's, when he felt the sun was about to shine on him, he hid in a shade counting the second's till the sun went.

Once the sun was down and it was getting dark. He ran out from the shade and ran through the wood's, ducking for cover as a stake was launched at his head.

Vlad lay in his coffin, tossing and turning. His vivid dream was so life like. It scared him. "Robin" he mutterd as he tilted his head to the side "Run" he mutterd in his sleep. He finally awoke with a start and banged his head against the roof of his coffin. He groaned in pain and clicked his finger's. The coffin opened and he sat up rubbing his sore forehead as he thought about the dream he had.

It was so life like, so real. He was sure it was real. His dream's and vision's about Ingrid almost being staked came true and his sudden Vvsion of bertrand kidnapping Erin had also been true.

He looked out the window and noticed how dark it was getting. He had went to bed 4 hour's before after School finshed. He was tierd especally after double math's and Bertrand's training.

He walked out of his room, hoping to see Erin. She was the only one he trusted with his vision's. He knocked on her room, not sure if she was asleep or not.

"Come in" He heard her say. So he entered looking at Erin who seemed to be doing her homework in her coffin. Though he wasn't sure that she need's a coffin anymore as everyone in the home knew she was a breather. Then again a coffin is the only thing they had apart from the couch that was in the dinning room and he was pretty sure she wouldn't want to sleep on that old thing.

"Hey" Erin smiled looking up at him. Her hair had grown since the sethius incident. It was now reaching her shoulder's. She wouldn't grow it too long though and he knew that. It was in her personality. She loved short hair. So she would only ever grow it up to her shoulder's or cut it to make it even shorter, like it had been before. "What's wrong"

He walked forward, keeping eye contact. They hadn't realy discussed weather they were back together or not. He just thought that maybe they were. "I had a vision" he finally told her as she studied him. "About Robin"

She had never met Robin, but Vlad had talked about him when he had given her Mr Cuddle's the second. She looked at him with concern.

"He was a vampire, running from slayer's" Vlad said as he ran his finger's through his Raven coloured hair. "Im going to go find him" he told her. Making her stand up.

"Vlad what if all it was, was a dream"

"When you were kidnapped by Bertrand that wasn't a dream. When Ingrid was running from slayer's that wasn't a dream"

Erin didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted him to find his friend, but she didn't want to be left alone with his family. Especally as they knew she was a breather.

"Fine, but im coming with you" She told him. She was stubburn. So nothing was going to change her mind.

Robin looked up at the night sky. He was sure he had gotten rid of the slayer's, but he could never be too sure. He started to walk normally. Just then he heard a shout "HE'S HERE"

Robin groaned and started to run, the twig's underneith him snapping as he moved quickly through the wood's. Just then someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark cave.

"What the - " Robin started but stopped as a face came into veiw. It was a girl. She had brown shoulder length stringy hair, Her eye's were dark and they had bag's underneith them. She was dressed in black and had thin lip's.

"Ssh" she told him seriously. He fell silent as he listened out for the slayer's. He heard them run past the cave yelling "WE'VE LOST HIM"

Once they ran past. He sighed thankfully and turned to look at his saviour. "Biten" she guessed as she rubbed his neck with a tissue. The wound would heal up soon and then turn into scar's.

"Thanks" he said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes at him. "If i were you. I would not be out at night with slayer's on the lose" She told him as she sat down in the cave.

"Are you another vampire" He asked looking at her suspiciously. She was wearing Black, like anyother vampire did, but there was something about her that didn't ring Vampire.

She looked at him and lifted up her top, to show him a deep scratch on her stomach and then she showed him another deep scratch on her rist. Scarred for life.

"Im a wearwolf" she told him shaking her head. "I've been a wearwolf for six months and there was a full moon last night, so i've been in here ever since" she sighed. "Well i was definitely in here when i transformed and i was also here when i transformed back"

Robin nodded and laughed at a memory that flooded through him. "I once had a best friend called Vlad he is a vampire. His mother ran off with a wearwolf and has a wearwolf/ Vampire son"

She nodded and listened to him. Just then she heard someone snapping twig's outside. Robin looked like he also heard it. They waited hoping it would go away, but it just seemed to get closer and closer till finally, they were in the cave.

It was dark so Robin couldn't see who entered, he could only make out two people. "Robin" a male voice whisperd.

Robin looked at the two in the eye, till finally realising who it was.

"Vlad"


	2. Back to the School

Robin stepped forward to take a good look at his once best friend. He had realy changed. His once brown locks had changed to Raven lock's. He was wearing black. When they were younger Vlad alway's seemed obsessed with colour's. So it was abit shocking seeing him wearing Black.

Vlad just studied him. "You remember me" he wasn't shocked about it, he just needed to clarafy everything.

"I remember everything" he said as he rubbed his neck. Feeling the two hole's once more. "You hypnotsed me" he wasn't happy about learning Vlad had hypnotised him, when he had rememberd everything, but what kind of best friend would he be if he held a grudge.

"I had to, to protect you" Vlad finally said "Im sorry i did"

Robin nodded accepting his apology "I passed out and when i woke up he was gone. I don't know why he didn't drain me" he admitted. He then looked at Erin. "Who's you're friend"

"We can do the introduction's later, but right now we need to get you back to my place" he said and Robin nodded before turning to look at the girl who was stood behind him watching them with her brown eye's. She looked the same age as him.

"Can she come" Robin asked. He didn't want to be mean and ditch this girl when she had saved him from the slayer's.

Vlad looked uncertain. "Im a wearwolf" the girl said. Vlad looked down and saw the scratch on her wrist, knowing that she wasn't born a wearwolf.

"Ok" Vlad agreed and then looked at Robin "Can you fly yet" he asked awkwardly. That was a sentence he didn't think he would ever ask Robin. Robin shook his head.

"Ok ill be back in a minute" Vlad promised "Ill just take Erin back and ill come back for you two" he said promisingly. He Held onto Erin and then sped into the air.

"So what's you're name" Robin asked looking at the girl who seemed to be rather quiet. "Raven Robert's" she admitted with a sad smile "Im 17"

Robin nodded "Im Robin Branagh, im 17 also" he chuckled slightly.

"How can you be so calm with what you are" she suddenly asked.

He shrugged. "This is what i wanted all those year's ago, to be a vampire. I guess deep down i want to be a vampire. Im not sure. Im trying not to think about it"

Raven looked at him, tilting her head to the side and smiled slightly. Just then Vlad reaperd in the cave. He had braught what appeared to Robin as ingrid.

"So Branagh has got his own set of fang's" smirked Ingrid before glancing at the girl.

"You take -" Vlad stopped before looking at Raven "What's you're name"

"Raven"

"Right Ingrid you take Raven and i take Robin" Vlad said as he walked over to Robin.

"Why do i get the girl" Asked Ingrid with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Because i told you to and plus if i come back with Raven in my arms. Erin wont be too happy" He then turned back to Robin and gave him a small smile. "Ok you have to hold onto me"

Robin stepped forward and held onto Vlad as Ingrid roughly grabbed Raven's arm and they sped upword's.

The four landed in the dinning room. Raven fell forward feeling dizzy, Robin caught hold of her before she fell. "Thanks" she mutterd as he let her go.

The count who was sat on his thrown looked less than amused. "Right Vladdy tell me what's going on" he hadn't got much sence from Vlad when he returned with Erin and took ingrid instead of him.

"You remember Robin" Sighed Vlad as he looked at Robin who looked so happy to see all of them again.

The count looked surprised. he stood up, stepping forward and started sniffing him. "Half fang" he said looking at the boy. The count wouldn't admit it, but year's ago when Robin spent most of his time in there castle rather than his home. He had gotten used to him and started to realy enjoy his visit's.

"Hi" Robin Grinned, he could feel Raven beside him, shaking with fear.

"And who's that" growled the count as he looked at Raven.

"This is Raven a wearwolf" Vlad said knowing exactly how the count would react.

"NO GET HER OUT"

Raven Jumped backword's as thunder crackled in the background. "She wasn't born a vampire, she's been scratched. I thought she could look after wolfie when you don't want him around" Said Vlad knowing his father couldn't object.

"Wolfie" frowned Raven.

"My brother. He's half vampire, half wearwolf"

Raven nodded as the count strolled back over to his thrown. "Fine she can stay, but i don't want hair ball's in the shower drain's" Growled the count. Raven scrunched up her face at that. "Ok" she looked over at Erin and sat beside her.

"Right. Robin, ill get you a coffin and Raven - "He wasn't realy sure where she was going to sleep.

"Ill just sleep on the couch or on the ground" she shrugged like it was no big deal "I've spent six month's sleeping in the wood's, so the floor doesn't bother me"

Vlad nodded and left with Robin to find him a coffin.


	3. The slayers

Robin looked around his room and then looked at the coffin in the middle of the room. The room was right next to Vlad's so if he needed him, he would just be able to shout.

"How weird is this" Robin asked as he looked at the coffin. Vlad shook his head at his best friend. "Have you bitten anyone yet" he asked looking at Robin with interest. Robin let out a sigh and turned to him "I tried, but i didn't as before i knew it im running away from slayer's"

Vlad frowned as he rememberd the truce. There wasn't meant to be any biting or any slaying. So why would Slayer's be looking around the wood's with stakes and garlic.

"So you're a full vampire now" Robin said with a smirk. "Can i see you're fang's"

"Robin" Vlad hissed getting annoyed at his best friend. "This isn't something to be proud of"

Robin shrugged and looked away as Vlad added "By the way you have to go to school"

"School" Robin shrieked. He was now a vampire, something he wanted to be for year's and now his vampire friend was telling him to go to school.

"I go to school. Dad will have to talk to Miss McCauley maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, so you should start at least tomorrow"

Robin nodded and sat down on the lid of his coffin. "So is Erin you're girlfriend" he had heard him call her Erin. So he presumed that was her name.

Vlad smiled and nodded. "Yup me with a girlfriend" Even now it sounded weird. Especally when he used to be a loser in stokely and now he was suddenly the most popular guy in school.

"Doe's you're family know" Asked Vlad. As he rememberd how Chloe had ditched him and Robin after awhile of hanging out with them. She was disgusted with the thought of them being vampire's.

"No. After i got bit, i ran" He sighed, he missed his sister's know it all remark's and his brother's taunting.

Vlad felt sympathy for his friend "Im glad i got to see you again" he admitted "I'll get you some soy blood"

"Soy blood" Robin questioned.

"Yeah it's for vegetarian Vampire's. I don't drink real blood" he admited "I don't want to be a blood thirsty beast"

Robin nodded and thought about it. He realy didn't want to bite people, not realy. He thought year's ago that it might be fun, but after almost biting someone and almost getting staked. It changed his mind. "Yeah soy blood would be fine"

Vlad sped off out the room and returnd second's later with soy blood in a goblet. "Here"

Robin took it and began to drink very deeply. It wasn't bad and it did quench his thirst. Vlad felt sudden anger at watching his friend drink the blood. He had told the slayer's that there would be no biting and he was sure there wouldn't be as they had set up blood bank's all around the world, to feed vampire's. So who had bitten Robin.

Vlad quickly left Robin to look about his new room as he went to the dining room, with one thought on his mind. Contact the slayer's and tell them what happened. The minute he got into the dining room, The slayer's were already there.

"I thought you said no Biting" snarled Jonno "There have been attack's all over stokely" Infromed Mina and Vlad gasped. All over stokely, he couldn't believe it. "I don't know who's been biting, but it will stop, when i find out who it is" Vlad told them firmly "Jonno remember Robin, he's in the other room. He's been bitten" Vlad told the slayer's as they gaped at him.

"Robin" Said a surprised Jonno and Vlad nodded. "Im trying to find out who's attacking them" Vlad said. The slayer's nodded, not quite sure if they trusted him.

Vlad looked over at Erin and Raven who seemed to be talking to eachother. `_It look's like Erin's made a friend other than becky` _thought Vlad.

"Where going back to Slayer HQ, Please tell us, if you find out anything" Mina said and Vlad nodded watching them leave.

"How's Robin" Asked Erin. Vlad smiled slightly "He's okay, he's drinking Soy blood"

He could hear the Count grumbiling under his breath about Robin drinking soy blood. Robin entered the room and that's when Vlad noticed Raven's eyes lit up.

"Robin you have a blood Mustache" Vlad told him and Robin quickly wipped the blood from his lip's.

"Dad. Can you talk to Miss McCauley and get Robin and Raven in school" After all if Robin and Raven were staying with them the count would be there Guardian like he is to Erin, Vlad and Ingrid.

The Count looked up with a glint in his eye and Vlad knew that this would be a perfect excuse for him to speak to Miss McCauley, so the Count aggreed.

"Great School" Mutterd Robin sarcasticly who looked less than amused at the idea of school.

"We have to blend in" Vlad told him as Robin sat down lazily beside Raven who was leaning back against the sofa and rubbing her mark's on her wrist as they still pained her.


	4. Becky and Erin fight

Robin and Vlad were walking through the corridor's of garside grange. It had been two day's since Vlad had brought Robin and Raven back to the school and this was there first day at Garside grange.

Robin stopped for a second, as he suddenly looked around. Vlad could sence that Robin looked as if he was about to drain everyone in the school. So he grabbed Robin's back and quickly dug out the soy blood that was in a water bottle and gave it to him.

"Vlad" said a very annoying voice behind him. Vlad groaned turning around to come face to face with Becky. The most gossiping girl in school. "Who's you're friend" she asked looking at him.

"Robin" Vlad answerd as Robin was too busy drinking from his bottle. "Oh he drink's Tomato Juice too" Giggled Becky.

"Yeah he's new here, but i've known him for year's. We have alot in common. Come on Robin" Vlad hissed hoping to get away from this annoying girl. Robin stopped drinking the blood and quickly put it in his bag.

"So are you and Erin back together" she asked. In Becky's mind Vlad and Erin had been over for quite some time. They had been over since Vlad had turned bad and asked her out instead, but she didn't know that they had got back together when Vlad came back and then broke up again and are now firmly back together.

"Ye we are" he hoped this new's would keep her away but it didn't. Instead she just pouted sticking out her bottom lip. He didn't know why girl's found that look sexy, she looked like a goldfish when she did that.

"I hear Erin Calling on me" he lied trying to get away from her.

"I don't hear anything" Becky said folding her arm's. Robin looked at him pretty sure he hadn't heard anything either.

Vlad saw Erin turn the corner with Raven. He quickly stridded along the corriodor to meet her. Becky watching his every move as Robin followed him.

"Hey Erin" he said looking at her. Erin looked at him wondering what he was up to. "What did you want"

She was now confussed till she saw him tilt his head toward's Becky who was watching while glairing dagger's at her. `_This should be fun` _Thought Erin as she said "I just wanted to see _my _boyfriend" she smirked leaning up and kissing Vlad infront of a horrified Becky.

This had been there first kiss since the carpathian feast and she was enjoying every minute of it. Rubbing Becky's nose in it.

Once they pulled away she noticed Becky disappear out of the corriodor.

"Gross" Mutterd a disgusted Robin.

"Get a room" Raven told them. Vlad looked down at Erin clearly surprised by her action's. "What, you wanted to get rid of Becky, so i got rid of her"

Vlad smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He was now convinced they were back together.

"So what have you guy's got next" Robin suddenly asked as he looked at his time table.

"English" They said together. "Who have you got for english Robin" Asked Vlad.

"Mrs Hornsted" (A/N That was Actually my english Teachers name)

"Same as me" Vlad said and Erin quickly turned to Raven who was studying her own time table. "Please tell me you are in my english class. I don't want to be left with Becky" she groaned.

"I have Mr Summer's" Raven said and Erin sighed thankfully. "Me too" (A/N Mr Summers was my Rector in High School)

Just then the bell rang and they all were off to english. Once they were in the English corridor, Erin turned to Vlad and pecked his lip's. It wasn't weird for her anymore. It felt right. She was no longer nervous about it. Erin then walked off with Raven to Mr summer's classroom.

"You're in love" Robin said in a sing song voice from behind him. Vlad realy wasn't sure if he was in Love, he dreamt about her and he had very strong feeling's for her, but the only way to be sure he was in love was to try and hypnotise her which he wasn't going to do in a hurry.

"And Raven love's you" Vlad shot back as they entered the classroom.

"As if i hardly know the girl, i just met her in a cave" He said too loudly getting weird look's from student's.

Vlad and Robin sat beside eachother as Vlad suddenly decidded to say "Oh by the way you have training with Bertrand after School"

Robin's mouth fell into a `o' shape as he dropped that bombshell.

Erin sat beside Raven in English. Far away from Becky who was sending them glare's. They were still studying Romeo and Juilet and after reading it, she suddenly realised how Juilet felt for Romeo. It was the way she felt about Vlad, though she wasn't going to admit it any time soon, in case it was too soon.

"So what were you're thought's on Romeo and Juilet" asked Mr Summer's.

"It was pointless i would never die for a chick" said a boy at the back. It was clear he had no heart or that he just hadn't fallen in love yet.

The teacher was suddenly going around the class to ask there opinion's. He missed out Raven as she was new and hadn't done it yet. "Erin what did you think of Romeo and Juilet"

Erin was stuck for word's. She wasn't realy sure what to say and she wasn't sure she could trust her heart incase everything about her and Vlad came flooding out. She finally decidded to speak as she felt everyone looking at her. "At first i felt like it was some stupid story about a guy getting the wrong message at the wrong time and they both ended up dead" i confessed "But as i read through it, i fell in love with the story. Her love for Romeo is like my feeling's toward's this boy" she drifted off as she noticed Becky's glare hardening. "There love was something special. That i thought nobody could experience. I thought it was just a myth, till i met the boy for me" she was spilling out her heart and her thought's on Romeo and Juilet. "There two people who shouldn't be together but it's that horrible thing about life, That through's two people who shouldn't be together, Together"

Mr Summer's gave her a warm smile and nodded accepting her answer. Just then Becky stood up and began to yell. "You don't love Vlad, I love him. You seduced him"

Erin's face turned pink and it was at that moment that she wished she was a vampire, so she didn't show embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Becky thought they had gone that far, when they hadn't.

"Becky stop it, me and Vlad havn't gone that far" She hissed at her as the class decidded to watch. While Mr summer's tried to calm them down. He wasn't realy good with conflict, so he never knew what to do.

"Because you're frigid" Becky told her with a look of satisfaction. "Maybe ill try and seduce him, see how long he last's with you after that" That was definitely the wrong thing to say as Erin leapt forward and pulled at Becky's hair bringing her downword's. Becky punched Erin's stomach as they sprawled on the floor.

The whole class jumped up and started to chant "Fight, Fight, Fight"

Erin took her eye's off of Becky and saw Raven quickly leave.

Raven Ran into Mrs Hornsted's class. "VLAD"

Vlad and his classmate's looked up. "You have to come quick, Erin and Becky are fighting" she told him. He jumped up along with most of his class who realy wanted to see a good fight.

"Sit down" snapped Mrs hornsted but the class didn't seem to listen as they fallowed Vlad into Mr Summer's classroom.

Vlad pushed past a few people to get to the front and there was Erin pulling Becky's hair and punching Becky's gut, while Becky was clawing at Erin's face.

Vlad wrapped his arm's around Erin, which made her calm as she felt his strong arm's around her. That led Becky to give her a huge kick in the gut. Erin winced in pain and suddenly the two classe's fell silent as Vlad yelled "SHUT UP" Which then led to thunder outside. Vlad winced hoping nobody could sence the connection.

"Erin are you okay" Vlad whisperd ignoring the staire's and the people who were now wondering who had won the fight. "Im fine Vlad" Erin sighed as she tried to push him away. She was too stubburn for her own good. He pulled her back to him.

"She need's locking up, have you seen what she's done to my hair" whinned Becky.

"That's because you told her you were going to seduce Vlad" Growled Raven. Vlad looked at Becky furious and then back at Erin, who had tear's in her eye's, but quickly whipped them away, hoping Vlad hadn't seen anything. The only problem was, he had.

"You think i would sleep with you" Snapped Vlad angrily at Becky's innocent face. "Becky, get this in you're twisted little mind. You have a ugly personality, you're face is caked with make up and when you pout you look like a frog. I would never ever sleep with you" Vlad said shocking himself and most of the class. Becky ran out crying while Robin laughed "Good one" He smirked.

Raven rolled her eye's at Becky when she ran out. "Mr Count take her to get cleaned up, ill go have a word with Becky" Sighed Mr Summer's as he left his classroom.

Vlad helped Erin up and took her out the room. Robin and Raven were fallowing closely behind.

"Are you okay Erin" asked Raven. Vlad looked at Erin who nodded "Im fine"

"I think half the class were videoing the fight" Robin told them, trying to lighten the mood though it only made it worse.

Erin groaned "Oh brilliant, im going to be all over Youtube"

"What's Youtube" asked Vlad concerned.

"It's a sight, where you can watch and post video's" Robin shrugged. He had found himself being on the website before and it wasn't plesent.


	5. Ravens bad mood

After School. Robin found himself in the training room, with a tall guy, with wavy hair. Who they called Bertrand. Robin couldn't put his finger on it, but something about him looked Familiar.

Raven was stood there watching. She had decidded to come and watch Bertrand train Robin as Vlad was looking after Erin. Erin had been pretty badly beat up but Becky was worse. Erin kept on telling him that she was fine, but Vlad can be very overprotective.

Bertrand mumbled something about Wearwolf scum, before turning to Robin. "Ok close you're eye's and Picture yourself running" The first lesson of the day was to get Robin to use Vampire speed.

Robin closed his eyes trying to picture himself running. He opened his eye's to find himself where he was when he had closed his eye's. "This is stupid" he mutterd giving up.

"Robin, you're doing great" sighed Raven as she stood up and walked over to him. "Just think. Remember when you were running from the slayer's"

He nodded. He rememberd all too well of that. "Ok now picture yourself running away from them again"

He closed his eye's. Thinking about the slayer's chasing him with a stake in there hand's. The way he was running through the wood's like nothing could stop him. He suddenly felt wind through his hair and he opened his eye's. He was stood outside the blood celler.

"I did it" he gasped then looked at the door to the blood celler. _I must of been thinking about blood as well _He thought as he opened the door and opened the fridge. There was soy blood, Type A, Type B, Slayer and all different kind of blood's. He pulled out the bottle of soy blood but was slightly curious of what the other's tasted like.

He poured himself a goblet of soy blood, drinking deeply as he left the celler. He took the goblet with him as he enterd the Dinning room where Raven was. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

He smiled into the embrace and hugged her back. "You did it" she grinned.

"Where's Bertrand" he asked looking around "Probably still in the training room"

He looked around exspecting to see Vlad and Erin there, but they weren't, even though they had been there when he had went for training. "Where's Vlad and Erin"

"I think there in Vlad's room"

Robin scrunched up his face at the thought of what they could possibly be doing in there. "Come on, you need to learn how to be a vampire" Raven told him as she yanked at his hand and dragged him back into the training room. Robin couldn't help but think there hand's fitted perfectly with one another. He tried to get that thought out of his head, he was a vampire and she was a wearwolf, it was never going to happen. Well not unless you were Magda and Patrick.

Robin was training in the training room for hour's. He went from speeding, to hypnotism, to combat fighting.

Robin touched his cold skin almost expecting there to be swet dribbiling down his forehead but there was none. Raven had been sat there watching him, for hour's as he trained. It seemed to calm him down that she was in the room as he couldn't deal with the fact he had to train with someone he didn't know.

Robin looked over at Raven she was lying on the sofa, her eye's closed. "Raven" He whisperd and she began to mutter his name "Robin"

"Yes" Robin asked curiously. She was saying his name in a dazed tone, so he knew she was talking in her sleep.

"He's buff isn't he" she mutterd making Robin's head shoot upword's at her "Who's buff" he asked eagirly but she just tuned around and let out a snore. "Raven" he sighed as he pushed her. That seemed to get her attention as her eye's opened and she let out a fierce growl making Robin jump backword's.

"You fell asleep, come on im finished Training" He told her putting out his hand to help her up. She rolled her eye's and fiercely pushed him backword's before standing up. "Alright i was just trying to help"

She glared at him "I don't need help" She then stormed out of the room, confusing Robin even more. He didn't know why she had a sudden mood change but it made him want to thank god that he didn't have a girlfriend if that's what girl's were like with there mood swing's.

Robin shrugged it off and left the training room and went off to find Vlad. He found Vlad and Erin in Vlad's room, doing there homework but sneaking cheeky kisses to eachother every now and again.

Robin just entered the room without knocking causing Vlad and Erin to pull back from there kiss. "Robin" Vlad groaned. Robin looked between them giving each of them an apologizing look.

"Shouldn't you be with Raven" Smirked Vlad.

"She's in a mood" he grumbled out. "Girl's are so difficult. She snapped at me for no reason"

"Well there's probably a reason for that" Erin told him. She seemed to know more that he did. Vlad looked at her curiously.

"There's a full moon tomorrow" She said and then looked at Vlad's rather terrified expression. "Well tomorrow, we need to lock her in a room"

"Why, Wolfie turn's into a wearwolf and he just look's like a cute dog"

"Yeah but it's different. Wearwolf children just transform in puppie's, they don't know what to do, but Wearwolf adult's turn meaner, they could rip you're head off anytime they want." Vlad told them and Robin swore that if he had a heart it would of skipped a beat. "But there not all fierce to everyone, usually they are. They don't attack the one's they love, the same way Vampire's can't hypnotise the one's they love. When wearwolf's see the one they love, they won't attack and basically just lick you're face"

Robin raised his eyebrow and laughed "I would love to see Raven licking someone's face"

Erin gave Vlad a look and then turned back to her homework. Her being dyslexic meant it took longer for her to finish her homework.

"How do you know all this Vlad" Erin finally asked, not taking her eye's away from the oage she was on.

"My mum's boyfriend is a wearwolf and plus we have been told about there culture since we can walk, the same way Wearwolf's are told about our culture. Wearwolve's and Vampire's are sworn enemy's like Vampire's and Slayer's. Mum and Patrick how ever there in a secret relationship from the rest of the wearwolve's they don't even know about Wolfie if they did he would be called a abomination and in wearwolf right's, he would be killed" Vlad admitted.

Robin and Erin's eyebrow's slowly rose. He was half vampire so surely that counted for something.

"Usually Vampire's wouldn't care about a half breed but im not like any other vampire. If the Wearwolve's found out there would be war on our hand's and they would try and attack our clan to snatch him from us and kill him"

"So what would vampire's do with the half breed if they won" Robin asked curiously

"It would be a fight to see who kills him" Vlad pointed out before adding "But im the choosen one, so ill make the rule's. Dad consider's Wolfie his son and Wolfie even call's dad, dad sometime's. So if other's wanted to kill Wolfie our Clan wouldn't allow it"

"You're not the choosen one until you're 18" Erin smirked nudging him.

"Im 18 in two month's" He said smirking. Then that's when he realised what he had just said. "18 in two month's oh no" he put his head in his hand's at the thought.

"Vlad what's wrong" Robin asked as he sat beside the two of them.

"Dad's going to find me a wife, to produce heir's with" He couldn't believe he had forgotten. He had been ready to rule the vampire kind, doing thing's his way. No more biting and no more slaying, but by vampire law he would need a wife and a heir incase the worst happen's.


	6. Cravings and a full moon

The next day. Raven seemed to be more angry and annoyed than the previous day and Vlad was no better. All he could think about was his 18th birthday and finding a vampire wife who he didn't want to marry. He hadn't spoken to his dad about it but he could tell that his father had someone in mind for him to marry. Erin was hanging about with him more today, trying to tell him everything would be alright even though she knew it wouldn't. She hated the idea of another woman touching her Vlad.

Which left Robin with Debuty Dog which was Raven who was getting very annoyed at certain thing's.

"Hi Robin" said Becky as she flicked her hair and gave him a smile. Robin looked at her, not sure what to make of Becky's greeting. Raven however was giving Becky the evil's.

"That's you're name isn't it" Becky asked her face falling into a frown. Robin nodded, not speaking as he didn't know what to say.

"Good i was hoping you would be my date for the dance" she asked eagirly. Robin was new, so he never knew there was a dance and he probably wouldn't go anyway. He knew that Becky was probably asking him to be her date because she was going to try and make Vlad jealous.

Robin was suddenly distracted by the pulse point in her neck. He slowly nodded and leaned forward his mouth opening, ready to dig his fang's into her throught. Raven quickly pushed him out of the way, so he wouldn't bite her. "Sorry about that" though Raven didn't even look sorry. "He can't, he's going with me" She lied sending a glare toward's Robin who was looking away from them.

Becky frowned and huffed before storming away in anger. Raven turned to Robin, ready to give him a peice of her mind, for almost biting someone infront of everyone.

"What" Robin snapped as Raven placed her hand's on her hip's. "I saw you looking at her" for a minute she sounded jealous, but Robin just rolled his eye's at her "At her neck" she whisperd the last part so no one could hear.

"What is this ? " Robin asked his eye's looking straight through her soul. "You're a wearwolf, you probably kill hundred's of people on a full moon and now you've suddenly grown a conscience" Robin told her in a whisper "Im a vampire this is what i do" he walked away from her. Raven fallowed closely behind him, her anger sparking upword's. He didn't want to do it, but like any other vampire he craved humon blood.

He went in the direction Becky had went in, his fang's lowering. Raven suddenly ran in front of him. "I wont let you do this" she said suddenly, determined to bring Robin to his sence's. "Get out of my way" He growled. Raven ignored his threatening tone and said in a pleading voice. "I wont let you do this to her or yourself"

Robins eye's suddenly turned a dark shade of black " . .Way" He emphasized, as he began to walk again, in the direction Becky went.

"ROBIN YOU KNOW THIS IS WRONG" She yelled at him, causing people to turn there head's in there direction.

Just then there was a soft click and the breather's froze. Robin turned around and saw Vlad and Erin in the corridor looking at them. Vlad had froze every breather but Erin. "What the hell is going on" Vlad asked as he looked at Raven then at Robin who's fang's were still lowerd and pressed against his bottom lip. His eye's still black.

"Robin" Vlad warned

"Basket case here was about to bite Becky" Raven snapped folding her arm's. Robin growled at her.

"Robin, there's soy blood in you're back" Vlad told him. Panic in his voice.

"I need Blood, proper blood" Slowly Robin's eyes were turning back to the nice shade of brown, they had been before. Vlad nodding understanding his craving's. "Robin fight it" Vlad told him as Robin unzipped his bag pulling out his water bottle that had soy blood in it. He began to drink, the craving's suddenly disappearing though he knew those craving's would return.

Vlad looked at him shaking his head. Once he found out who had bit Robin. He would make them pay for touching his best friend. Robin was angry, aggressive and moody as a vampire, but when he was a breather. He was fun, Loyal and a bit weird. The old Robin was still there, somewhere deep down.

After Robin put his water bottle filled with blood back in his bag. Vlad clicked his finger's and the breather's burst into life and began on there way to class.

That night. Robin was walking about the school, as the sun was going down. "What are you doing" Asked a voice from behind him making Robin jump before turning around and stairing at Raven who should be locked in a room by now.

"Shouldn't you be locked up somewhere" Robin asked clearly annoyed at her.

"Yeah, i acctully came down here to see you, do you think i would be out so close to a full moon" she growled at him. "What are you doing anyway"

"Just looking about" Robin told her as he turned around and walked down the corridor. Raven fallowed him. "Looking for a student who stayed back, so you could feast on them" she asked making Robin turn around and glare at her. He realy didn't like her attitude. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" He snapped trying to scare her but it didn't work.

"You are. For all i know you could be draining a innocent breather by now" She shot back folding her arm's over her chest, her sleeve riding up revealing her wearwolf scar.

"Why do you care" he asked. He wasn't realy good with girl's and this girl was a special type of girl. She was moody, aggressive, fun and nice all in one. Alot like Robin realy.

"I don't" she lied. Robin turned back around and continued his journey. To be honest he didn't realy know where he was going as he had just noticed that this was the way to Home economics.

"ROBIN" Raven screamed and then let out another roar. Robin turned around and ran back from where he had just came from and found Raven still on the spot he had left her in, with her arm's cradiling her stomach as she screamed.

Robin hadn't realised that the sun was down and that the full moon was begining to shine through a window. Robin didn't know what to do, should he run or stay. Of course the most sensible thing to do, would be to run for his life, but he wasn't going to leave her. It sickened him to see her in pain.

"Look i think i should lock you up in a classroom" he was thankful that it was night and no student was there to witness what was happening.

"I CAN'T MOVE" She bellowed at him as she doubled over in pain letting out another roar of pain. She kept on screaming and Robin went to help her "Raven" he went to touch her, but she pushed him away " GET OFF ME" She snapped as Robin slowly walked backword's just as Raven's back bone's cracked and she screamed again.

"You can't see me change" She told him as her finger nail's were turning into claw's. Her face was plastered with swet and her arm's began to crack. "YOU HAVE TO GO BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" She warned. Letting out another scream, her head swinging backword's as her feature's began to change. Her nose started to become pointed and her brown hair turning into a bushy mess. She let out another scream as her pointed teeth started coming through. Her clothes started to be ripped apart, as her whole body began to get hairy.

"Raven" Robin slwoly walked forword to try and help her once more. "Raven" he whisperd. Raven just turned around suddenly facing him. She was changing right infront of him. He walked backword's as she slowly began to walk over to him flashing her teeth at him. Soon she just looked like an adult dog.

Robin closed his eye's waiting to be slaughterd, but nothing came. He slowly opened them to find Raven the dog looking up at him, wagging her tale. For a minute he was confused untill what Vlad had told him the day before, came back to him. Wearwolf's don't attack the one's they love.

It was impossable, she couldn't be in love with him could she. He didn't know. "Good dog" was all he managed to say as he patted the dog's head. The dog layed down and wagged her tale at him. He sat down, he didn't want to pick up the dog and take her upstaire's incase she attacked him. So instead he just sat down with her, patting the dog's head.


	7. Betrothed

Robin stayed in the corridor, with a dog like, Raven all night. He had expected someone to come and search for him, but no one did. It was finally sunrise and he looked down at Raven. Who had her wolf like head on his lap. She was turning back into a human again.

He watched as all her feature's came back to normal. She slowly looked up letting out a yawn. Her hair all messy and her clothes ripped. Last night's event's suddenly came back to her. "Oh Robin im sorry" She gasped as she tried to see if she had scratch him at all.

Robin looked at her as he wonderd if she did have feeling's for him. After all they hadn't known eachother long and he was, well, Robin. Not as attractive as Vlad and not the choosing one, _how could she like me_ He thought purposely not using the _Love_ word in his mind.

Once Raven checked him over and made sure she hadn't hurt him she sighed a breath of relief. "How did i not attack you" she suddenly asked confused. She had been a wearwolf for six month's and there for thought wearwolve's attack anyone and everything in sight.

Robin ignored her question and stood up. He stretched and grimaced when he heard his back crack. He had been sat in the same position all night and couldn't sleep, as he was afraid that the wearwolf would suddenly attack him.

"Come on" He mutterd. Raven looked at him concerned before fallowing him. They entered the Dracula head quarter's and walked into the throne room.

"Robin where have you been all night" Asked Vlad who was up early and dressed in his school uniform.

"So much for you're hearing skill's" Scolded Robin as he sat grumpily beside him.

"What are you on about" Asked Vlad as he looked down at the disgusting food Renfield at offered them.

"I was stuck in the corridor downstaire's, with this mut for company" he pointed at Raven who looked slightly offended at his word's.

Vlad looked up surprised. "No i heard her change, i just thought she was locked in a room" he admitted "So i didn't bother to look, are you hurt"

"No she didn't touch me" He whisperd and Vlad's eyes opened wide before sniggering at his friend. "Vlad it's not funny"

"What's not funny" Raven didn't get there conversation at all. It was like they were keeping something from her.

Just then the Count entered with a smile on his face. "Vladdy, i've got some good new's about you're birthday"

Vlad was waiting for this. He was going to have to choose a vampire to marry.

"We will be meeting with the Jarvis Clan tonight" infromed the count and Vlad's face fell.

"Wait what" He asked confused.

The count shuffled uncomfortably. "Buffy Jarvis did i not mention her before"

Vlad shook his head, confusion written on his face.

"You're betrothed to her"

Robin swore that he could hear a pin drop at the sudden silence. He waited for Vlad to explode. He mentally counted to five before Vlad let out a fireball aiming it at the count's head. The Count ducked and the fireball landed squarely on the wall before burning out.

"Vlad calm down" snaped the Count. How could he calm down, he was betrothed to some girl, he didn't even know.

"If you make me marry some girl i don't know then i will disown you as my father" Vlad snapped, his eye's turning Black.

The Count seemed to shift uncomfortably under his son's gaze. "Well then who are you going to marry"

"It will be my choice who i marry" Vlad took that moment to march out of the room.

"THE COUNCIL WANT'S YOU TO HAVE A WIFE" The count yelled after him, but Vlad ignored him. Vlad walked into Erin's room and saw her still sleeping. He slwoly walked over to her and she opened her eye's.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" He said apologetically.

"You didn't, you're father did" She mutterd then looked at him "You need a wife"

He sighed and leaned against her coffin. "This shouldn't be happening. Im the grand high vampire, i make the choice's around here and the last grand high vampire didn't have a wife"

Erin studied him and rested her hand on Vlad's and he looked at her. "I love you" she finally admitted. Even though they were dating, they hadn't said the word's to eachother as they were scared it was too soon. Vlad tilted his head and smiled at her "I love you too" he leaned down pressing his cold lip's against her warm one's. Her warmth alway's relaxed him.

They pulled apart there forehead's pressed together. "Change me" She asked him and he pulled his head backword's at her word's. "What. Erin. No" he wasn't going to change her because he needed a wife.

"Vlad you need a wife. The Council demand's it" She told him and he shook his head at her "Erin. I don't need a wife. If im to be grand high vampire, then they will listen to my rule's" He said in his best demanding voice.

"Vlad what if they don't listen, you will need a heir"

"I don't want a wife to be just for breeding, i wan't a wife i love and trust"

She looked at him "You love me"

"Which is why i wont change you, i don't want you to be condemned to this life" He was being serious. Nobody should ever want to be a vampire. Erin looked at him sorrow filled her face as she cupped his cheek's with her hand's. "Vlad i have thought about this" she told him seriously "I want to be with you forever. That wont happen unless you change me. If you don't we will have to break up" she admitted

"Are you blackmailing me" he asked clearly surprised

"No, But look at it this way. When you're 60, you will still look like this. When im 16 ill be old and grey" she sighed "You wont want me anymore"

"Erin i will alway's love you" He rubbed the back of her head as she shook her head and gave him a sorrow filled smile "Vlad you will lose respect. We will be the odd couple"

His face filled with anger before he sped out of the room in a rage. "VLAD" She called after him. This was the right thing to do, she was sure of it.

Vlad zipped into the thrown room, with a goblet of soy blood in his hand. He sent a glaire toward's his father before sitting down at the table.

"You know Vladdy, Buffy is not so bad, then you can get rid of the breather" That was the wrong thing to say to Vlad.

Vlad through his goblet of Soy blood across the room, watching it shatter against the wall. "I LOVE HER" He bellowed at his father "I love Erin and im not going to marry this Buffy girl" he was determined he wasn't.


	8. Buffy

Vlad's admission had shocked his dad. The count just thought it was a simple crush, when clearly it wasn't. The Count slowly rose and him and Vlad were having some sort of stairing match, making Raven and Robin slightly uncomfortable.

"You can't Marry a Breather. For you to marry her, you will have to change her" The Count didn't like the idea of his son marrying a Half fang especally as she used to be a slayer, but the Count didn't want to get in the way of his son's feeling. Seen as Vlad often lived off his emotion's. His Power's used to be unleashed when he was angry, he had since then learnt to control them.

"Im not turning her into one of us" Vlad shoke his head. He didn't want to change her. He never would.

"Then you're betrothel still stand's" Informed the Count as he left the room in a hurry before Vlad could throw another fireball at him.

"Vlad" Robin finally spoke and Vlad turned to him angrily. "Maybe you're dad's right. You don't want to marry another girl. So change Erin and marry her" Robin winced at Vlad's cold stare.

"I promised there would be no biting"

Robin took that moment to pull down his collar showing two scar's on his neck making Vlad turn his head. "Yeah well obvously someone didn't get the message"

Vlad let out a low growl. "Vlad it's either a life with Erin or a life with Buffy"

Vlad had to think. He zipped out of the room in a flash and went to his room. He couldn't deal with this, he realy couldn't.

Vlad stayed in his room all day, thinking about what he was supposed to do. He promised himself he would never turn her, never bite anyone.

"VLADIMER" Yelled the Count. Vlad groaned as he stood up and sped into the thrown room. He noticed Ingrid, Bertrand, Robin, Raven, his dad, Erin and three other people who he didn't recognize.

"Vladdy this is Buffy" The Count smiled hopefully at him.

Vlad looked at Buffy with a frown. Buffy was slim, tall, but slightly smaller than Vlad. She had long Black hair that finished at her waist. She had pale skin as did all vampire's. Her eye's were a greeny sort of shade and her beauty couldn't go a miss.

Buffy was wearing a black dress that ended just above her knee. She wore leather boot's. Her make up was very simple. Not all black like Ingrid's. Buffy wore bronze eyeshadow with black eyeliner, lined on her water line. She also wore clear lipgloss.

Vlad looked at her unsure of her. She didn't seem like an ordinary vampire. "Buffy say Hello" Said a Woman stood next to her. Buffy definitely had her mother's look's.

"Im Buffy" Buffy smiled as she put out her hand for him to shake it. He shoke her hand firmly and then looked at Erin who was glaring at them.

"Buffy i wish you would of worn something more vampiric" Said Buffy's Father shaking his head at her daughter "She doesn't want to be a Vampire and she drink's soy blood" Scoffed Buffy's father.

Vlad's eyebrow's shot up as he looked at Buffy who was suddenly beside him. "Listen, i don't realy want to marry you" she whisperd to him and he sighed relieved but also slightly offended.

"I don't either" he looked back around at Erin who had now looked away and was angrily eating Renfield's food willingly.

"Good" Buffy smiled slightly. "I know you're the chosen one, but i realy want to have a say in who i marry" She infromed him and he couldn't aggree more.

"Dad" Vlad finally said once they were all around the table. Buffy's Parent's were glaring at Erin, smelling her breather blood.

"Me and Buffy have been talking" Vlad admitted and the Count smiled. "And we have decidded we don't want to get married to one another"

Buffy's parents gasped and glared at Vlad. The Count sighed shaking his head at his son.

"I want to have a say in who i marry" Buffy decidded to say as she looked down at her finger's. "I've never wanted to be a vampire, I don't even know him, so i don't want to marry him"

Vlad smiled at her. She was alot like him.

Buffy's parent's banged there fist's on the table in anger, making Robin almost fall out of his seat.

"We have a peice of paper which clealry state's that Vladimer Dracula has to Marry our daughter" Grumbled Buffy's Father. "You're dad signed it when you were born as did we "Buffys mother said showing them the peice of paper. Vlad clicked his finger's and the peice of paper burst into fire, shredding it to peice's.

"What peice of paper" Vlad smirked as Buffy sighed a breath of relief. Even though Vampire's don't breath, Buffy found out that it helped her when she was nervous "Anyway i already know who i am going to marry"

Erin turned to look at him with interest as he leaned forward and heald her hand.

"A Breather" shrieked Buffy's Father in anger. Vlad had now made up his mind, if it was what Erin wanted then he would do it. "She wont be a breather for long" He tried not to wince as he said that.

"Come on Buffy" said Buffy's mother as she stood up. Buffy smiled a kind smile toward's Vlad before disappearing with her parent's.

The Count shook his head. He didn't understand his son's choice's. Piking a breather over a pure blood vampire.

"I love you" Vlad whisperd and Erin heald his hand and whisperd "I love you too"


End file.
